Germano
by Lovino Vargas 052699
Summary: As the title say's this story is based on Germany and Romano/S. Italy... What happens when Romano is left in charge of the house when Spain is on an outing? Read and find out. -Sucky summary guy's sorry -.-' Rated M for sexual content and language, a.k.a. Romano's mouth...
1. What's going on!

Germano

Romano cringed his teeth as he attempted to lift the heavy box off the ground and remove it from storage. "Damn! How does that stupid tomato bastard do this every day?!" Spain had left Romano in charge of the house, and its god forsaken chores, as he was on an outing with some old friends. A loser with bird shit in his hair and a scary, pedophilic, mother fucker, quite literally...

He needed help. He picked up the phone and thought a bit before dialing a number and waited for someone to pick up.

A cheerful tone sounded from the other end after only a few seconds. "Hello? Big brother Romano!?" Romano smiled lightly as he heard his fratello's voice.

"Hello Feliciano... May I speak to..." Romano's smile quickly turned to a frown and one eye twitched in annoyance as he spoke the Germans name. "Ludwig."

Italy's already happy tone became even more cheerful. "Ve~ Sure, one moment!" it was a few moments before another voice came through.

"Hello?" A deep voice said. Romano felt like the biggest dumbass in the world for contacting the stupid potato bastard.

"H-hello Ludwig... It's Lovino..." Romano mentally smacked himself for being so polite to someone who sure as hell didn't deserve it.

"Lovino? Is something the matter? You never talk to me in this tone.." The German put up his latest project and wiped the oil from his hands.

"W-well you see... Um... The stupid tomato bastard told me I had to clean the storage room and..." Romano did not want to reveal he was so weak.

Germany waited for the Italian to go on. "And?" Germany asked waiting for a response.

"I-I need help..." Romano finally stuttered out remembering to kill himself later.

Germany supressed a laugh and answered calmly. "I'll be over in a while." And waited for the Italian to speak.

"T-Th-Th... Good! Bye!" Romano hung up the phone staring at the floor, blushing. "Did I almost tell that bastard thank you!?" Romano felt sick and embarrassed at the same time as he leaned against the wall sliding down, sitting on the floor moping.

"I don't have feelings for that bastard do I!?" He blushed as he thought more and more about the subject.

Some time had passed before Ludwig was at the front door knocking lightly. "Lovino are you home?" Germany called waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes come in..." Romano called from his spot in the kitchen. Germany entered the door taking a quick look around before wandering to where Romano was seated in a chair.

"You needed help with something?" Germany stated as he stared down at the Italian.

Romano blushed as he thought of something much dirtier than what his current problem was. "Yes, um I need help removing a box from storage..." Romano got up leading the German down to the storage room. He points a finger to the box and looks at Germany expecting a laugh.

Germany walked over and huffed a little as he picked up the box with both hands and looked at Romano who was blushing for some strange reason.

Romano jumped at the thought of being caught staring at the German. It wasn't his intentions but when some one is so well built, he couldn't help but stare. "U-um bring it up here.." Leads him back up stairs as he shows him to another room and asks him to put it down there. "Thank you Ludwig..." Romano blushed at his own words as the German just stared at him.

Germany grinned as he walked over to the Italian and brushed some stray strands of hair from his face. "Don't I deserve more than a thank you?" Romano stared at him bleakly wondering what he could mean by 'more than a thank you'.

"W-what do y-" Romano was cut off as the German smashed his lips against his, kissing him roughly. Romano let out a strange yelp of surprise as the German easily slipped his tongue inside Romano's mouth, exploring the warm cavern. "Ngh, mhh..." Romano allowed the German to continue.

Germany placed a hand on Romano's hip and pulled him closer deepening the kiss, Romano tried to finally back away in need of air. Germany released Romano and watched as he stumbled back with a heavy blush shining on his cheeks.

"W-what was that for?!" Romano tried to attempt to make an angry expression , but the blush remained planted and his face was in shock.

"What? Is that not what you wanted?" Germany smirked as he lightly stroked Romano's curl suppressing a small moan from the Italian.

Romano clamped his mouth shut at the sound of the strange noise. Germany teasingly stroked Romano's curl repeatedly as Romano tried harder and harder to suppress the noises but could no longer hold it in and released a mewl.

"Do you like this Lovi?" Germany asked seducivly. As he glanced at Romano the Italian blushed as he looked up at the German.

"Y-yes." Romano blushed and looked up at the German, who was still grabbing the sensitive curl.

Germany smirked as he tugged on the Italian's curl causing him to make more noises then stopped and looked at the Italian. "On your knees." The German said clearly.

Romano obeyed the order and sat himself up on his knees looking upwards to face the German. Germany then unzipped his pants revealing his member and grinned.

"Suck." The German ordered as he tugged on Romano's curl again.

"W-what..." As Romano hesitated Germany tugged harder on his curl. Romano resisted a bit longer before leaning forward and licking the tip of Germany's member as Germany smiled in approval. After a moment of licking Romano put most of Germany's member in his mouth and sucked hard causing the German to groan in pleasure.

Germany thrusted a few times causing Romano to gag as he deep throated Germany's vital regions. Romano continued until Germany released in his mouth. Romano swallowed as much of it as he could, allowing some to drip down the corner of his lip and down his chin.

"Good." Germany smiled wide as he grabbed Romano bringing him to the closest surface, which happened to be a dresser, and throwing him on it. Germany easily stripped Romano of his clothing.

Romano's eyes widened at what was happening and struggled a bit before Germany positioned himself in front of his entrance, entering him hard with no lube. The Italian let out a scream in a mix of pain and pleasure all at once. "L-Ludwig!" Romano moaned his name as Germany pumped in and out of him at a hard and fast pace. "Ah! Ahh!" Romano let out loud and satisfying noises as the German continued.

Germany moaned as he reached his climax and came inside Romano as the Italian screamed in what Germany thought of as pleasure. Beads of sweat rolled down Germany's forehead as he got out of Romano and left him there, some of his own seed covering his stomach.

Romano lay panting on the top of the dresser, now covered by the mess they made. Germany looked at Romano smiling before he zipped his pants and walked toward the door and turned back to Romano. "Any time you need anything just call." Germany smiled as he walked out th door, greeted by Spain.

"Oh, Ludwig! What are you doing here?" The cheerful Spaniard asked. Germany just looked at him and smirked. "Well?"

"Oh, I was just helping Romano with a problem." Germany then walked off.

"O-okay! Bye Ludwig thanks for helping my little tomato!" Spain skipped into the house to find a now half dressed Romano. "What did you need help with?"

"Oh just lifting a box." The Italian showed Spain the box as they opened it to reveal containers of fish oil.

Spain stared at the contents before smiling happily and exclaiming cheerfully, "So that's where that stuff was!"


	2. No one must know what we share

**Hey so I'm back with more Germano ^/^ Well we left the last chapter off with a very pleased Germany and a very Flabbergasted Romano! I hope you guys like this chapter! Includes yaoi (boy+boy) You've been warned!**

It had been only a day since the strange encounter with the German and the Italian. Romano laid on the couch watching some television as Spain had gone out to buy some pain medicine as Romano had requested. Ever since the two's special encounter his arse had been throbbing and just full out painful whenever he moved. He had been thinking of the German non-stop since then... Had he actually felt true feelings for the harsh yet somehow appealing man... He didn't know what to do as he lie on the couch in thought. For once in his life he was wondering if everyone really compared him to his frattelo... Was the German just creating mischief because of his very similar features to his younger Italian sibling..

Romano had not told Antonio of the events, it would have made him furious... Then again he was his lover.. How long could he hold his secret, surely he could say it was an accident and that the potato bastard had simply raped him.. But no... He couldn't go through with it. Not after that. He couldn't say it was an accident, he had enjoyed every moment of it, he had thought feelings for the German he had for so long despised.. The man that had stolen his fratello away from him time, and time again..

As Lovino went on in thought the front door made a small creaking noise as it was unlatched and opened. Romano tilted his head up to look toward the door prepared to meet the Spaniard's eyes.. But no, instead he was met by sky blue eyes... Romano stared for long while before opening his mouth to speak, no words came out.. The German looked at Romano nodding his head in greeting before starting to speak.. "Lovino, I need to apologize for my actions the day before.. I had been drinking and was tired from work. What was done was unintended and uncalled upon on my part.." Ludwig bowed as if giving in.

Romano held no anger in his usually cruel eyes as he looked up o the German and nodded in acceptance of the apology. The small Italian slowly propped himself up on an elbow to get a better view of the German standing before him. "U-Um, Ludwig... I can't truly except your apology..." Germany flinched at Romano's statement... Germany started to speak, "I had excepted you would not-" The German was cut off by Romano's next words that shocked him in more way's than one. "I can't except it because.. I don't regret it.. I enjoyed it..." Romano looked away, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"L-Lovi..." Germany hadn't a clue what he was going to say, he remained in a state of confusion as he stared at the normally anger-filled Italian. After a long moment of silence he smirked and walked slowly towards the smaller nation kissing his head. "We keep this our dirty little secret?" Romano stared back at him with the same devilish amusement dancing in his eyes. He leaned to peck the Germans lips lightly before sitting back on the couch. Romano admired the Germans compromise as they both sat giving each other mirrored expressions of devious smiles. Romano spoke up clearly hiding a small smile, "what secret?"

It had been a week since their promise to keep their 'relations' on the downside. Romano smiled happily in the kitchen as he took out his pizza from the oven and paced it on the counter. Spain stood in the doorway watching in surprise at the rare occurrence before speaking in his friendly tone, "Roma, what has gotten you so happy?" Romano spun around quickly to face the Spaniard with an angry glare before shouting at him, "nothing you stupido tomate bastardo!" Romano had been waiting all week to meet up with his secret German lover. Tonight they had planned to rent a small hotel room in the said Germans country, Romano was waiting for the German to pick him up.

Spain looked at Romano in his friendly way and gave a small smile, "You know little tomate~ If you didn't have anything planned we could go on a date tonight.." The Spaniard looked at the Italian who's back was now turned to him in irritation. Romano replied coldly to the Spaniard, "well your shit out of luck, bastardo, I have plans.." Spain looked at Romano in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, "Really? What did you have planned Roma?" Spain tilted his hea in question as the Italian looked back at him eyes flaring with anger. "None of your god damn business!" The Italian shouted

The Spaniard walked calmly over to romano planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I know it isn't Roma, but where ever you go be safe. I don't want anything happening to my little Roma.." Spain smiled as he embraced Romano tightly around the waist pulling him close. "B-Bastardo! What the hell are you doing!?" Romano shouted in mock anger but didn't struggle to get away. He did indeed have sexual desires with Germany, but he cannot deny the true love and affections that he shows for Antonio.. That is why he must never know. why Romano must never make a slip or mistake.. Though he would never say so, he would gladly give his life for the perky Spaniard. he can never say the same for a German who had shown up in his life without a warning sign.

Antonio must never know of what I hide...

Feliciano mustn't know how long I've lied...

The world can never know of the bond they share...

**Okay guys well this is chapter two to my Germano fanfiction, there may be more depending on what you guys tell me ;3 Give me reviews post and followers, let me know if this should continue! Again you guys thanx so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed! C'YA~**


End file.
